The overall objective of the proposed research is the development, implementation, and evaluation of a multi-faceted computer-based system for prospective intervention into the process of clinical drug therapy. The system will use as biomedical engineering tools the previously developed and operative MEDIPHOR and LABSYS systems at Stanford, and will involve on-line monitoring of medications prescribed for hospitalized patients in order to detect the extent of, and prevent inappropriate drug therapy. The specific objectives of the MINERVA project include: 1. Development and implementation of a computer technology to detect potential therapeutic problems and to provide prospective advisories to physicians relative to: a) prior adverse reaction of a patient to prescribed drugs, b) selection of medications that are inappropriate to the clinical circumstances, c) possible drug-lab test interactions, and d) monitoring of the potential toxicity of drugs on certain body organs. 2. Compilation, maintenance, and updating of a rigorously-documented computer-stored knowledge base of information concerning in appropriate drug use and drug-lab test interactions. Identifications of previously unknown correlations between drug administration and lab test alterations. 3. Assessment of the magnitude of the problem for each of the categories of sub-optimal or inappropriate drug therapy listed under item 1. 4. Evaluation of the effects of computer intervention in therapeutic process on physician attitudes and actions. 5. Exploration of the potential utility of the proposed system for quality assurance purposes. The proposed research will incorporate some of the concepts and technology developed previously by the Division of Clinical Pharmacology at Stanford during its implementation and evaluation of the MEDIPHOR drug interaction warning system.